


no rest for the Good

by flurrybird



Series: Videogame OCs [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Spontaneous Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurrybird/pseuds/flurrybird
Summary: “What’s wrong, Shepard?”She seemed to hesitate, but helplessness won out in her eyes. “I can’t sleep.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a scene that popped into my head while I was getting ready for school this morning haha  
> enjoy  
> !

“Garrus, do turians dream?”

Garrus paused scrolling through his datapad and looked up at Shepard. She was leaning against the wall, arms folded and a far away look on her face. Her hair was messier than usual, and her eyes looked tired. 

“Yes, we do ... I don’t know if it’s in the same way that humans do.”

“And the thing that always chases us in dreams... is it the Reapers? Are dreams some kind of genetic memory sequence from the people before us?” 

Garrus opened his mouth, then closed it again, like a fish. He tried again after a moment. “What’s wrong, Shepard?”

She seemed to hesitate, but helplessness won out in her eyes. “I can’t sleep.”

Garrus sighed softly, and set his datapad down on the mess table. He pushed out his chair and held out an arm to her. “Come here,” he said.

Shepard pushed off of the wall and padded over to him. She wasn’t wearing shoes, he noticed. She put an arm over his shoulder and sank into his lap, and her messy head found rest against his chestplate. She was warm, warmer than usual. 

Garrus put his chin atop her head, careful of his mandibles in her red curls. He didn’t say anything, and neither did she. The mess hall was quiet, despite the ever-present humming of the Normandy. It was a sound that had often lulled Garrus to sleep, but he doubted that it would be of help to Shepard now.

“Would you like me to tell you a story?”

Shepard shifted against Garrus’s chest. “I’m not a little kid, Garrus.”

He tried to avoid mentioning that she was currently curled up in his lap, very much like a little kid. “I know, I just … I thought it might help. I could tell you about some of my best moments in the Academy, maybe. Or about my closest friend back on homeworld.”

There was such a silence that he was afraid she might’ve nodded off, then a small sigh. 

“Okay. Tell your story. I’ll be the judge of whether it’s good or not.”


End file.
